


Revenge

by Kassiopeia_Kyveli



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassiopeia_Kyveli/pseuds/Kassiopeia_Kyveli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You always have been and always will be my sweet little toy. You can't fool me into thinking you came here to take revenge." - Slightly OOC Hinamori - May be seen as a sequel to "Obsession".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

"It's amazing how you managed to find your way here. And that you actually dared to face me. As I can see your wounds have healed."

Aizen stared at her from his throne. She had anticipated this moment but this exceeded all imagination. He was a completely different person. There was nothing left of the gentle, protective man she once knew.

"I have come here to claim my place, Aizen."

"What place?" he said, standing up.

"By your side," she said firmly. At least she hoped that was what she sounded like. 

Her former captain laughed mirthlessly. "What makes you think you deserve it? You are nothing but a spoiled little girl. You never saw through my intentions. What use would I have for you?"

"The same use you had for me in Soul Society."

This seemed to surprise him. His smirk froze and then turned into an angry scowl. "Is that all you're here for? To offer yourself as my concubine? I am disappointed, Hinamori Momo."

She returned his gaze. Then she took the few steps up to his throne and stopped three feet away from him. 

"You know that I have more to offer than my body. I know things about you that even the men closest to you have no idea about." 

Hinamori took a step forward. And another. She reached out to the crimson sash around his hips, playfully running her fingers over it.

"I know you're an excellent actor, Captain. But there's things that a man can't pretend or act. You know that. And I know that you took pleasure in the things I did."

"This is indeed true." His voice sounded raspy now. "But there are others now. You've been replaced long ago."

"Oh, really?" She wasn't surprised. She even bet that this had been one of the first things he had taken care of. He had always been insatiable. "But do they know what I know? Do they do what I do?"

She stood mere inches away from him now, looking up at him, her hands on his hips. There was no need for him to answer, his expression spoke volumes. 

"They can never be me, can they?" she asked. 

He reached forward and began playing with her hair. He opened the blue ribbon, the cover of her bun fell to the floor and her hair became undone. He surely noticed that she looked older now. His fingers caressed her face and for a moment he seemed in a trance-like state.

"Something about you, Momo, always fascinated me. Your devotion, your strength. You were indestructible. I never would have cut you into tiny pieces as I told that stupid kid. What a waste when you're such a pretty little thing."

Hinamori smirked and pressed her body against his. Finally, something familiar. His warmth, his smell. His big hands holding her, touching her where no one else was allowed to touch her. She buried her head in his chest while his fingers found their way under her clothes.

"You sure missed me." she half-groaned, half-laughed. 

As a response he lifted her up and carried her to the throne where he sat her down carefully. Within seconds his tongue was in her mouth and he was fumbling to open her hakama pants.

"What is not to miss?", he whispered in her ear between kisses, knowing that this would excite her. "You willingly put yourself at my mercy. Oh, how desperately you wanted me."

"You have no idea." She pulled him closer, digging her fingers into his shoulders and back, longingly. His hair was undone now, the way it used to be back in Soul Society. The memories of their time there came back, exciting her even more.

"Let me be on top," she murmured and without waiting for an answer forced him into her former position. His hands were all over her, touching her greedily, adoringly.   
She kneeled over him, opening the upper part of his white uniform, kissing his lips, neck and collarbone. Lower and lower her head went until it reached his lap. His back arched in anticipation.  
She slid off the throne to kneel in front of him. Her small hands opened his pants and pulled them down. She hovered over his lap, looking him in the eyes. 

"Now, tell me I can't be replaced," she demanded.

"No one will ever replace you, Hinamori Momo," he said and closed his eyes. She knew what he expected, she could tell from the way he licked his lips.   
Hinamori reached down and grabbed the knife that was strapped to her lower leg. Then she crawled onto her former captain's lap, watched him open his eyes and stare at the deadly weapon in her hands. 

"This is what you came for," he gasped.

"You humiliated me. You left me to die. After all the time, after all the things I did for you." She pressed the knife against his throat, taking delight in the look of horror in his eyes. "I used to love you, Captain Aizen. I really did." For a second all she could do was look at him, take in the sight.

She was in complete control. His bare body was shivering everytime her naked skin touched him and she made sure that it did so a lot. The teasing was intense. It gave her a powerful, overwhelming feeling. In a way she wanted to release him, drop the knife and just give in to him. But a small part of her was screaming for revenge.

"Do you really think you can kill me, little girl?" Aizen said breathlessly. In response she made a small, carefully executed cut that broke his skin only barely. He raised one eyebrow. "And do you want to kill me?"

"Just as much as I want to screw you right now." This was a mistake. She realized the second she had finished the sentence.

"So what to do?" A grin spread on Aizen's face and she could tell that he was over the shock. He was already caressing her thigh again. Slow strokes, up and down. Accidentaly touching her ass. Picking up pace. Pushing her down, little by little.

"Don't." Hinamori bit her lip and closed her eyes to regain control.

Aizen leaned forward as if there was no knife at all and whispered in her ear: "You will not kill me, Momo. You always have been and always will be my sweet little toy. You can't fool me into thinking you came here to take revenge."

The moment he pushed her petite body down completely, became one with her again after such a long time, was the moment she put her knife through his body. Both of them groaned, Aizen with pain, Hinamori with lust, both of them unable to move. Then Aizen doubled over, falling straight into Hinamori's arms. She pulled out the knife.

With a last kiss she said: "I am no longer yours." 

Then she got up, picked up her uniform and walked away. Left him to bleed. To die. Just the way he had.


End file.
